Cordelia Frost (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Winston Frost (father, deceased); Hazel Frost (mother); Christian Frost (brother); Adrienne Frost (sister, deceased); Emma Frost (sister); Steven (brother-in-law, deceased); Stepford Cuckoos (cloned nieces); Jocasta (cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Boston, Massachusetts | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Massachusetts | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Chris Bachalo | First = Generation X #3 | Last = Dark Reign: The Cabal Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Origin Cordelia Frost is the younger sister of Emma Frost and Adrienne Frost, as well as being the youngest of the four Frost siblings. She was regarded by her parents as being the "lost" one in the family, and as such she rebelled by dressing in black, having sullen, sulky moods and being argumentative, although she was only a teenager. Cordelia first made an appearance when she "discovered" Mondo, a mutant who saved her life on Samoa. The two became friends, but Cordelia later turned Mondo over to the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle in an attempt to get herself probationary membership. However, her petition was rejected by Shinobi Shaw, the leader at that time. At that moment, a squad of mercenaries burst in and abducted and rescued Mondo later revealed to be Generation X and ended up joining them. However, Mondo later betrayed the team to Black Tom Cassidy, and was himself killed by Bastion who was there at the time to kidnap Jubilee. It was later revealed that the Mondo who betrayed Generation X was a clone created by Black Tom Cassidy, who liberated the original Mondo from the Hellfire Club. Black Tom raised the boy as his own, and then set about exacting revenge on Cordelia for turning Mondo over to the Hellfire Club. Cordelia fled to her elder sister Emma begging for help as Black Tom, Mondo, and the Juggernaut were after her. After a brief battle, the tide turned and the villains fled. During the confusion, Cordelia slipped away. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Emma and Christian Frost are the only family Cordelia still has. It is also not known if she knows Emma shot Adrienne. After M-Day It is unknown if Cordelia Frost lost or kept her mutant powers during the M-Day. She was present at a Hellfire Club meeting where Kade Kilgore presented his Hellfire Academy's Hellions in order to frighten any potential rivals to his rule over the Club. | Powers = Mind Control: Cordelia is able to create personalities that possess her victims' mind. In this way she controlled the mutant Mondo. Empathy: possesses the power to read emotions and project emotions. Psionic blast * Familial Power Immunity: She is immune to Emma's telepathy, which is a normal quirk of mutant physiology. This immunity is due to her sibling status, which is a common amongst siblings, much like Cyclops and Havok. Weaknesses Due to lack of practice Cordelia isn't able to control "strong" mutants. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Cordelia Frost | Links = }} Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Frost Family Category:Millionaires